Echo cancellers (ECs) are well known in the art for providing cancellation of echoes resulting from imperfect impedance matching by hybrids in two-to-four wire signal conversion or in the case of Acoustic Echo Cancellers, providing cancellation of echoes resulting from acoustic coupling from the handsfree speaker to the handsfree microphone. Prior art adaptive line echo cancellers (LECs) and acoustic echo cancellers (AEC) employing the Least Mean Square (LMS) algorithm are useful in quickly adapting to changes in the echo path response. However, such echo cancellers suffer from poor performance in the presence of “double talk” (a condition that occurs when the near end and far end speakers are talking at the same time). Several approaches have attempted to overcome the problem of poor echo cancellation in the presence of “double talk” by incorporating a dual-H architecture wherein a first filter having non-adaptive coefficients simulates the echo response in conjunction with a second adaptive filter. Both filters provide filtering and the residual echo generated by both filters is compared. If the residual echo from the second filter is smaller than the residual echo from the first filter then the adaptive filter coefficients are transferred into the first filter. Examples of such prior art systems are described in the following patents:    U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,418: Adaptive dual filter echo cancellation method; Eriksson; Anders, Karlsen; Johnny; Telefonaktiebolaget LM Erricsson, Stockholm, Sweden; Apr. 17, 2001;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,793: Echo canceller employing dual-H architecture having improved coefficient transfer; Laberteaux; Kenneth P., Younce; Richard C., Tellabs Operations, Inc., Lisle, Ill.; Jan. 30, 2001;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,908: Echo canceller employing dual-H architecture having variable adaptive gain settings; Laberteaux; Kenneth P., Younce; Richard C., Dunne; Bruce E., Farrell; David S.; Tellabs Operations, Inc., Lisle, Ill., Feb. 29, 2000;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,929: Echo canceller employing dual-H architecture having improved non-linear echo path detection; Laberteaux; Kenneth; Tellabs Operations, Inc., Lisle, Ill.; Feb. 22, 2000;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,955: Echo canceller system with shared coefficient memory; Iyengar; Vasu; Lucent technology Inc, Allentown, Pa., Sep. 2, 1997; and    U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,011; Echo canceller with adaptive and non-adaptive filters; Crochiere; Ronald Eldon, Iyenegar; Vasu; Lucent Technology Inc. Murray Hill, N.J.; Sep. 2, 1997.